


Peace Offering

by oxlmxo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Counting ;), Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Female pronouns, Light BDSM, Mafia AU, Mentions of Potential Murder, Mentions of Violence, Mirror Sex, NOT FOR SENSITIVE READERS, Offering, Overstimulation, Panty Sniffing, Pet, Please click away if you are uncomfortable by any means, Public Humiliation, Slightly noncon? Not quite sure but I put the warning anyways, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, degration, do not read if you are sensitive to dubcon/noncon themes, dubcon, gets intense, mob boss, spitting, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxlmxo/pseuds/oxlmxo
Summary: As a pledge of our further loyalty, we offer a peace offering in hopes of mending our relationship and hopefully alter your verdict on the future of our businesses. Thank you for your time and we hope to hear back from you in the very near future!Your friends, The Uchida CorporationA deep, sarcastic chuckle bellowed from the man. “A peace offering huh?”---Written for the August 2020 Yagami Yato Fanfic Collab Event!Discord Name: LonLon<3
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88
Collections: Yagami Yato FanFic Event: August 2020





	Peace Offering

"Sir, you've received a letter from the Uchida corporation."

Another puff of smoke left the slowly developing scowl of his lips. The white mist danced to an abstract waltz before gently dissipating into the dimly lit office's stuffy air. Silver rings sheened off the reflection of the burning fire on the east side wall with every repetitive tap of his fingers on the leather armrest. 

"I thought I told you that there would be consequences if I were disturbed one more time tonight." A calloused hand stretched towards the large oak desk, and the ashes from his decaying cigarette fell to the base of the heavy ashtray. 

The silence after was stifling. For the next few moments, only the sharp pops of the burning wood in the flaming hearth sounded in the room's tense atmosphere. That was only if you didn't consider the pounding heartbeat of the ginger man standing and gripping tight on an originally pristine letter, stamped with a crimson wax seal. It was foolish for him to enter the room when the man in the chair had already warned him that his mood had gone sour from earlier events in the evening. However, his sense of pride and obligation to his duty knew that this was a topic that could not be additionally forestalled. 

"You've turned away five letters from them now. You cannot avoid this any further." The shorter man managed to stand his ground and spoke with feigned confidence. 

With a low rumble of displeasure in his chest, the hand unoccupied with a cigarette sharply extended towards the other male to receive the damn letter. Immediately and without hesitance, the letter was placed in the large palm. 

"Leave." 

He did not have to be told twice. The ginger man quickly stepped back, bowed, and hastily left the office in five quick steps. 

With one rough flick of his wrist, the cream envelope, in addition to its wax seal, was harshly ripped open. The once pure envelope, that was more than likely prepared with the utmost caution, was now pitifully discarded and shriveled in various shapes of material. The preserved letter was instantaneously unfolded, and the man begrudgingly read the contents. 

_ Dear Sir Asahi,  _

_ Before we get to the point, the Uchida Corporation humbly appreciates the time you have taken to read our letter! It seems that our previous five letters had not reached you, and we greatly mourn such misplacements.  _

_ Recently, we have noticed that you plan to sever our cherished partnership that has lasted for over 20 years! Even before your inheritance, we have been doing business with the Asahi domain and have bred great fruit from its advantages on both our parts! It tore my heart to hear this news, and I ask you to potentially modify your decision. There is so much more our two businesses could achieve with additional years of partnership!  _

_ We will forever apologize and prostrate ourselves to you/ We are familiar with the unfortunate error we caused and will never forgive ourselves for this transgression. You will never again bear witness to another accident like that instance of betrayal ever again. Violent measures are not needed when we can calmly sort this out as friendly partners with a positive history for years!  _

_ As a pledge of our further loyalty, we offer a peace offering to mend our relationship and hopefully alter your verdict on the future of our businesses. Thank you for your time, and we hope to hear back from you very soon! _

**_⎼_ ** _ Your friends, The Uchida Corporation  _

A deep, sarcastic chuckle bellowed from the man. " **A peace offering, huh?** "

\---

The sore ache in your limbs was a feeling you were familiar with. 

With a hollow breath, you slowly forced yourself to sit up from lying on the cold metal frame that you utilize as a bed. 

A cage.

Your worn out and soiled cotton nightdress was your usual uniform in addition to a tight metal collar secured to your neck, never to be taken off, for your unfortunate and adverse career. A short but thick chain was connected to the metal grip, continuously reminding you of the tragic reason for your existence with each clang it made against the same material of the cramped small prison. 

The chain was the only part of your uniform that was occasionally taken off. However, on those occasions, it did not mean you were free. On the contrary, you were more trapped than you were in the cage. You would preferably be attached to the chain than have to undergo the events that would occur if it were unattached. 

If the chain was off,  _ they _ needed you—their product to be used to  _ their _ disposal. 

Despite the abuse, you were never thoroughly tainted. That small part of your disintegrated pride was probably the last thing that you could call yours. Being pure made you more desirable to potential users, but that never diminished the pain of being used as a portable punching bag and the revolting feeling of having to perform vile tasks while remembering every unwanted touch on each inch of your body. This was your life. 

Your tranquil moment of peace was abruptly cut off by the sound of the dreaded heavy door being swung open. The flood of light invading the previous darkroom was so sudden that you immediately shut your eyes and reared back on impulse. 

Once realizing what was happening, your heart started to pound tenfold, and your shallow breaths turned fervent. Despite having already accepted your fate long ago, you couldn't help the recurring feeling of panic and fear every time you were taken out of the safety of your cage. Your immediate instincts screamed at you to retreat and desert your coming fate. Your efforts sounded in your chain's frantic movement, but you couldn't get far due to its length. Not that it would have helped anyway. 

"Come on, mouse. You've been sold." 

Sold? 

Never in your mind had you thought that had been an option for you. You were usually requested, used as necessary, and then returned. The breaks in between were a godsend, not having to withstand the abuse from those horrid people for more than two hours until it was time for you to be returned to your handlers, but sold? 

Your throat clogged with pure terror and anxiety, the tight metal collar further preventing oxygen from traveling down your windpipe to relieve your already heaving lungs. Being sold would mean that every part of you was to be claimed and used. More than you already were. The buyer would not have to pertain to the rules set by your handlers, for you would no longer be their product. Also, no longer would you be able to rightfully claim any part of your being yours. 

A strangled whimper managed to escape you when your forearm was roughly grabbed to haul you out of your confines. "What do you mean sold?" 

"Are you fucking deaf or just stupid?  _ Sold _ . As in someone who bought you. For a good price too." Your handler growled. 

No other form of conversation was made after that. Despite still being slightly disoriented, you were harshly dragged by your handler to an unknown location. As you continued to walk, the thought of being 'sold' weighed heavily in your mind. The idea sent chills down your spine. Multiple scenarios flashed through your head like a movie reel, each conclusion resulting in an even worse fate than the last. 

Your scrambling thoughts suddenly ceased when your handler stopped in front of a door you did not recognize. With his free hand, he pushed the door open, and you were dragged through, his grip firm on your forearm. When entering the room, you noticed that it was oddly bare. It contained no windows and held only a single lightbulb attached to the middle of the ceiling to light up the room. The room was neither too small nor too big. The concrete walls were filthy, covered in mysterious stains, and molded beyond repair. 

Another man walked up to your handler and conversed with him in a quiet voice. Sneaking a glance at the man, you realized you recognized him from previous transactions made in the past. 

"What took you so long? You know how big this is." You overhear him mumble.

Your handler only rolled his eyes in response and continued to drag you to the middle of the room. Once brought to the center, he lets you go and walks back to the side to join his colleagues. Once you stood alone in the middle of the room, only then did you notice a group of men staring at you from the other side. Instantly your body tensed, and your gaze shot down to the floor. Who were these men? Were they the ones you were being sold to? All was quiet until a man from the opposing group stepped forward.

"Oh my~ You gentleman picked the cream of the crop for us!" The representative whistled with a smirk, "You weren't wrong when you said she was pretty, look at those legs!"

The comments he made were nothing you haven't heard before. You could feel the men in the room staring at you. A chill runs through your body, their stares surveying every inch of your exposed skin. The nightdress you wore was made of thin, cheap material and suffered a few rips and tears. Although you wore clothing, it felt as if your entire body was bare to the room for viewing. 

"It's too bad it's required to be pure. If not, I would have taken my time with it before it's sent off. Is it too late to have a taste before I purchase the product?" The man continues to remark crudely, his stare growing more heated.

Your handler ignores his comment and asks with an impatient scowl, "Is it acceptable?"

"Hm~" The man took his time to stare at you for a few more moments, "Yes, yes, it will do! And before you even ask,  _ yes _ , we have the money. You men are so straightforward with money, huh? Couldn't even give me more time to examine the product…" He responded with a slight whine in his voice. 

The representative then rolled his eyes and snaped his fingers at one of the other men standing behind him, holding a large metal briefcase. The man stepped forward and took his time to kneel and open the case. He turned the case around to reveal multiple Benjamins neatly stacked together for your handlers to view. Your handler glanced down at the money and nodded. The man with the case promptly slammed the case shut, stood up, and kicked the case towards them. 

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, gentleman! If all your products are like this, maybe you will see me again!" The representative exclaimed, clapping his hands together pleased, "however, we must be going now. Don't spend it all at once, okay~?" 

Promptly after his words, the room was suddenly filled with movement. While one of your handlers picked up the case full of money behind you, the representative walked up to you. At the sudden approach, you flinch and involuntarily glance up at him.

He stares down at you with a smug smirk and mutters quietly, "Yes, yes, you will do. He will  _ really _ like you…"

With another swift movement, he turns around and snaps his fingers again at another man. That man then quickly grabs your now sore forearm and drags you after the representative who was already walking towards another door that you did not realize was behind the group. The door was opened for the representative, and the bright light of the sun blinded you momentarily before you realized you were being dragged towards a very fancy car.

"Hurry up! We don't want to be late. He does not like to wait, and the blame will be on me if we're late!" The representative snapped in a harsh tone. 

You were quickly pushed into the car after the representative, and you flinch as the door is slammed shut behind you. Your limbs continue to tremble in fear as you wrap your arms around yourself for comfort. 

_ He _ ? Who exactly are you being sold to? The sick feeling in your stomach only intensified. By the sound of it,  _ he _ was not one to be kept waiting. Suddenly the car is speeding forward, and all you can think about is the incoming danger you will be facing. 

\---

You did not know how long you sat in the car, waiting to arrive at their destination. Although It could have been only a few minutes, it felt like hours. You had not moved an inch since you were pushed into your seat, not wanting to risk being punished for insubordination. You were on edge, and the longer you sat, the more anxious you became. Although fear was the primary emotion you felt as you continued to wait, confusion also overwhelmed you. 

Who were you being sold to? If it was not the representative, then who? Was it his boss? Why would the representative be in danger if they were late? Is it because he would kill him? Were you going to die? 

The car screeching to a stop pulled you out of your thoughts. Moments later, the car door opened, and the same man who pushed you into the vehicle ordered you to come out. You carefully removed your arms from your body and began stepping out of the car. Unfortunately, your pace seemed too slow for the man, for he suddenly grabbed you and forcefully yanked you out of the vehicle. The force caused you to stumble out of the car, and you barely managed to keep yourself from falling over.

"Hey! Be careful with it! Don't go damaging the merchandise before we present it!" The representative exclaimed, glaring at the man who had mistreated you.

Once you regained your bearings, you examined your surroundings. The car had parked in front of a large business building in the middle of the city. Although the building seemed normal and inconspicuous, it stood tall and intimidating.

"Hurry up! No time for dilly-dallying!" The representative rushed, briskly walking past you to the entrance of the building.

The rest of the men hastily followed the representative through the front doors. Once inside, you made sure to keep your head down and swiftly keep up with their fast pace. The grip on your forearm was tight and painful; the man's nails were digging into your skin as he dragged you. Despite the pain, you remained composed and obediently followed where you were directed.

After going down a couple of hallways, the group stopped in front of two massive doors with two men guarding it. The representative turned to you and looked at you with a grim expression that contrasted greatly with the carefree personality he portrayed when you first met him. His face was screwed into an anxious frown, and you swore you saw a bead of sweat drip down his forehead. He almost looked...scared?

"Once we go through these doors, I need you to be at your best behavior. Do not talk, do not look up, do not  _ breath _ . This deal is crucial for me and my superiors. If this fails, we will all die. _ You will die. _ You got that?" 

Before you can attempt to respond, the two doors in front of you opened. The massive doors swing open slowly and let out a large creak. The two men who had stood in front of the doors slowly turned and walked in. Slowly you and the others began to follow.

Once inside, you were able to make out the features of the room. The room was brightly lit by fancy lamps and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The walls were painted blood red and decorated with shiny metallic accents; that you would not have been surprised to find were made from real gold. However, the most noticeable feature was the large throne-like chair sitting in the middle on the furthest back wall.

As your group made your way further in, you suddenly realized that the room was already occupied. On both sides of the throne stood eight men, all standing tall and intimidating. Each man looked down at your group with indifferent, intense stares watching every move you took. Although you were curious about these eight individuals, you didn't dare look up and continued to follow the orders given to you. 

The atmosphere was tense and heavy. No one talked, not even when your group stopped a few meters away from the throne. From where you stood, all you could hear were the breaths everyone took, particularly the nervous breathes of the representative who stood in front of you. You did not know what you all were waiting for, nor did you dare to ask. Everyone was silent and still as if they were waiting for someone.

Suddenly, doors opened on the right side of the room. The atmosphere grew so tense a knife could slice ityou could barely breathe. Since you kept your head down, all you could hear were a single pair of footsteps leisurely making their way inside. Based on the heavy sound, the person who walked in was tall and moved with purpose. The steps grew closer until they halted at the chair in front you and the person sat down on the throne.  _ Oh _ . That's who they were waiting for.

Although the man had sat down on the throne, someone had yet to speak. You expected the man who walked in to begin speaking immediately; however, all he did was sit not even greeting the group before him. Finally, the representative broke the silence and began to speak.

"Good evening, Mr. Asahi. I am Hido, a representative sent from the Uchida Corporation."

Hido was met with more silence.

Awkwardly clearing his throat, he continued with an unsteady voice, "O-On behalf of all of the members of the Uchida Corporation, I would like to express again my deepest apologies for the mistakes we have made. Like the letter my superiors sent you, I am here to deliver you a peace offering in hopes that you do not sever the partnership my company holds very dear. I-I know what you must be thinking, what could we possibly give you? The most powerful mafia boss in Japan?"

_ The most powerful mafia boss in Japan?  _ As you continued to listen to the man who had introduced himself as Hido, you suddenly began to realize the situation you were in. Hido did not buy you for his boss. He bought you as a  _ present _ —a human pet for a person his company had greatly wronged. As the picture slowly began to paint itself, a chill as cold as ice coursed through your entire body. This is who you will be staying with, the most dangerous and powerful man in Japan. You had only heard about him in passing by your previous handlers. They say he was ruthless and cruel. It was also rumored he was a delinquent in his youth and began building his empire in high school. 

As more thoughts swam through your head, Hido continued to talk.

"My superiors personally asked me to choose the offering that would meet your standards. Knowing you needed the best, I chose the finest one for you."

Hido turned his head towards you and jerked his head forward. Your handler suddenly dragged you forwards and next to Hido before retreating with the group. 

"Your peace offering! Don't worry, it is pure and is ready for the taking. Its previous handlers made sure to teach it obedience; it will answer any order you give to it."

Hido gestured towards you as if he were presenting the most valuable jewel to an audience of bidders. He sounded oddly proud of himself despite the apparent nerves he expressed. You felt disgusted and horrified at his presentation of you. Feeling all the attention transfer to you, your body instantly froze, and your breath stopped. It took all the will in you to stay still and maintain proper etiquette. Out of all the gazes looking at you, the one that burned the most came from right in front of you. 

During the entire encounter, the mafia boss did not speak one word. He instead sat on the throne silently, only listening to each word Hido spoke. However, the aura that surrounded him grew more intense and powerful as each second passed by. Suddenly, you hear Asahi stand from his throne and walk towards you. Your heart pounded so fast you could feel it in your throat with each step he took until he had reached his destination to stop right in front of you.You could feel him observing you, yet he remained silent. Many more seconds ticked by, and he still stood, saying nothing. 

You could barely bring yourself to look him in the eyes. His mere presence was something to put even the bravest man on his knees. Once you look up, he finally speaks.

"This is it...?" 

If you were in any other situation, you would appreciate how attractive he looked in reality, but the intense fear flowing to your head made it difficult. Wavy hair brushing his collarbones...a light stubble lined across his jawline... You weren't even able to finish your thought when your chin was roughly grabbed to look into the warmest color hazel eyes you'd ever seen.

**"Take it to the room."**

\---

_ The room  _ which Asahi mentioned was a regular bedroom. Although it wasn't anything like a torture chamber or worse, the room's normalcy did nothing to calm your nerves. Once Asahi made the order for you to be taken to the room, you were led by one of the eight men standing by the throne. You did not know what would happen to Hido or if you wanted to know. All you knew now was that you were now the property of the most powerful mafia boss in Japan. 

As you were being led to the room, your anxiety and cold fear began to quickly get the best of you. Tears started to leak from your eyes, and the speed of your breaths grew quicker—the idea of being sold and gifted to someone as dangerous as Asahi terrified you. It seemed your trembling began to become more noticeable to the man escorting you once you entered the room's doors.

"Hey, everything will be ok. Hush, you’re ok now."

The man who attempted to calm you was tall and had grey hair. You looked up at him and were met with a paif of the kindest eyes you had ever encountered. You were not used to kindness. It was scarce in the business you lived in, so it was odd and unfamiliar to you. He gave you a small smile once he noticed you stop trembling.

"You can call me Sugawara. We'll most likely be seeing each other more often now that you will be staying here." Sugawara continued with a soft tone.

You looked at him with wide eyes before remembering your place and returned your gaze to look down at your feet obediently. A hand on your shoulder stopped your actions halfway.

"It's ok. You can look up right now. However, later you will have to be on your best behavior. Just continue as you were, and you will be fine." 

You did not know whether to trust Sugwara's word or not. You'd experienced the intense atmosphere Asahi gave off just moments ago; you were also aware of the mafia boss's rumors. As you looked into Sugawara's eyes, your nerves continued to calm down, yet you remained uneasy of how much truth was in his words.

"Now, while they finish up there, you will need to get ready. You can not be dressed like that in Boss's presence. I am going to leave you now to freshen up, and someone will come by to pick you up later." Suga carefully instructed.

You watched Suga smile at you again before promptly leaving the room with a soft click of the door. Now that you were alone, you took your time to examine your surroundings. The place is decorated similarly to the throne room. The walls were a matching red and gold color palette, and fancy furniture decorated the room. The size was rather big, or larger than any place you had ever occupied. 

The pure luxuriousness that the room possessed confused you even more. Why would Asahi order his men to give you a place like this? It seemed way too much for a simple peace offering, or, more specifically, a pet. 

Slowly, you began to examine the room more thoroughly, even testing the door to find it locked shut. As you continue to explore, you finally notice a dress laid out on the bed. Remembering Sugawara's words, you realize the meaning behind them. The clothing you were wearing was made of filthy scraps. You could not remember the last time you had it cleaned. 

Picking up the dress, you realize how extravagant it was. The dress was a deep red that matched the color of the walls, semi-formal, and extremely short. The word "skimpy" was not even close to what you'd call this dress. Despite its risque qualities, you knew it was better than the rags you were currently wearing. However, what you noticed beside the dress made your face flush red. On the bed laid black, lacey lingerie. You stared at it in shock for a moment before you remembered who you were and why you were brought here in the first place. You were a pet, and you had to dress like it. Not knowing how much time you had left, you quickly changed.

After finishing, a knock was heard from the door and it opened to reveal piercing blue eyes. The man who entered calmly opened the door and gazed at you blankly.

"Follow me." He ordered with a stoic voice. 

Intimidated, you quickly rushed to follow his orders, making sure to look down obediently. Although you were extremely embarrassed by the clothing you wore, you were lucky to find that the man seemed disinterested and only focused on leading you to your next destination. The trip was a little longer, turning into multiple halls before you arrived at two big doors. They were not as big as the entrance to the throne room, but you assumed it was just as important. You braced yourself as your escort knocked on the door and opened it _. _

\---

Your heart immediately dropped when your eyes bared witness on the individuals that sat in what seemed like a meeting room before you. A long dark table sat directly in the center of the room, accompanied by nine likely expensive-looking chairs. The indifferent man who escorted you left your side to smoothly take a seat in the only empty chair to the left of a taller blonde individual. However, this left you alone awkwardly, not knowing why you were needed and what you were meant to do. 

"Sit." Your eyes once again found the source of the baritone voice at the head of the table. 

That voice.

An involuntary shiver ran down your spine, hearing it again. How could someone possess a timbre so intense, yet bewitching at the same time? The uncomfortable sinking feeling in your stomach only grew larger. When realizing you were given a command, you frantically looked to obey it but instead was met with confusion. Where-

His hand swung down, lazily pointing to the carpeted rug on the floor next to his chair. 

Of course. How foolish it was for you to think you'd have a proper place to sit. Why would you believe anything had changed? Because you were treated nicely for a small moment and given something clean to wear? You still held a duty. You were not free. 

Your head bent in timid shame as you slowly made your way to the directed spot and properly folded your legs underneath you. It was built into your mainframe to present yourself to the best of your ability to avoid punishment. Proper posture, only speak when spoken to, and do not disobey. You could almost feel his chocolate eyes glance at you as you settled next to him. Piercing observant eyes joining the other several pairs that skeptically peered at you as well. 

"When you said pet, I was thinking more of a dog or a cat." You didn't lift your head to turn towards the unfamiliar voice and instead assessed that it would be a better idea to keep your head bowed and listen in silence. The sound seemed almost  _ too _ gentle, very different from the others you had heard before. 

"Damn, they had the fucking balls to send you a toy, huh" A different voice, this one snider, snickered from the far side of the table. "I mean...not that I'm complaining."

Chortled remarks and snickers chorused around the table, and you further sank in shame. After the banter had settled, a more orderly atmosphere had fallen upon the group of men. 

"So, are you accepting the peace offering? Did this change your mind about retracting the partnership and following through with the...extermination?" 

No response was heard from the man sitting in the chair next to you. 

"This is why they gave her to you, right? The Uchida Corporation directly broke one of the principles in the agreement. To fall back into your graces, they offer a gift and a couple of kiss ass statements to save their asses. What a joke." Quiet hums of agreement sounded amongst the others. 

The sudden shift beside you startled you from your focus on the conversation happening around you. You glanced to the side, realizing that the mob boss had only shifted into a different position in his chair. His legs were further apart, and with a sigh, he leaned back to rest in the cusp of the large chair. 

His muscular thigh, hidden by his grey slacks, was now maybe a few inches away from you, and you couldn't help but glance at it. Despite not touching him, you could almost feel the warmth radiating off of him. Was it your imagination? Or was it the frigid air affecting you due to the lack of fabric to keep you warm? You weren't sure, but you were far too distracted by the small distance between you to further think about it.

Unconsciously, you flicked your eyes up to examine your new owner only to meet his gaze. He caught you looking. 

Your eyes widened, and you immediately looked down, your face burned from embarrassment. 

"I'm not sure yet." His deep voice grumbled. 

"If you're not going to accept it, you could just kill her" Another voice quipped. Your mind went blank, and you froze. "Kill her and send her back to them as an example. A message to everyone in this country to remind them that you don't take betrayal lightly."

"That's true." The fear inside you almost felt like it could burst. A brutal pressure slowly crawled up your throat, seeking even the smallest amounts of liberation but only to be blocked by the refusal to open your jaw. 

"Let's not be too hasty" You recognized this voice to be the man who introduced himself as Sugawara. "She could be useful."

"That's true. You have yet even to sample the gift yet…"

While still mulling over their words in your head, trying to process how easy it was for them to speak about discarding you, you almost missed the small and quick gesture from beside you. "Up."

You scrambled up in confusion, almost collapsing back to the floor again from the lack of blood in your legs and how quick you were to move. An arm then moved around you to enclose around your waist to promptly lead you to sit on the exact thigh you had been glancing at before. 

Your body went rigid and stiff as you shifted to sit on his lap correctly. The already short dress rode up even higher to rest on the top half of your thighs, and you were afraid if you moved another inch, you would expose yourself to everyone in the room. The arm that led you to this predicament stayed secure on your waist in a firm vice grip, while the other crept up your torso to settle on your neck and jaw. Your face was pulled to look directly into your holder's stare, now so close you could see every detail of his face. Every stray strand of wavy locks that had lost its way from the rest of his mane, the fine collection of facial hair at his chin, and those eyes...like a predator with his prey, they examined you. 

  
  


It was hot. Too hot. You shifted away slightly only to feel something hard and solid hidden in the side of his slacks. The further you shifted and tried to get a grasp on what the object was, you suddenly realized.

It was a gun. 

Immediately, you froze once again and submitted to his strong hold on you without defiance.

"If you need it to be inspected, then I'd be glad to do the job." You felt the mob boss' warm breath on the nape of your neck as the snarky voice from before spoke again. "Make sure it's only the best quality for the boss."

From your position, you could see who the voice belonged to and found a relatively average heightened male with a buzzcut wearing a smirk on his face.

"I can do that myself." His voice was directly in your ear now, and you could feel the vibration in his chest from behind you. 

"Well, then! Let's give the boss some privacy, and I'm sure he'll get back to us on his decision, let's go-" Sugawara went to stand but was shortly interrupted. 

"No need. I can do it right here." You shifted your gaze to look at him in confusion.

Sugawara's smile faltered slightly. "Sir-"

"For some reason...you all seem excessively interested in the offering." Everyone present at the meeting immediately froze. "And what's a better way to resolve the issue if everyone who  _ doubts _ my decision is here to observe if the offering is satisfactory."

Before you fully registered what he was saying, Asahi's strong arms lifted you, and you were sat on the edge of the large table facing him. His hands stayed at your sides as his eyes bore into you.

"Now...be a good girl for us, ok?" Despite sitting on the table, you still felt like he was two stories taller than you. "You heard what they said. If you don't pass...then you will no longer be needed…"

His hand reached into his pocket, and your eyes widened. In his hand was the gun you had sensed before—a standard black handgun with golden engravings down the barrel. You could distinctly make out the name "Asahi" in a delicate cursive script. Carefully and methodically, he placed it next to you. 

"Now, let us start with the inspection." 

You waited for a sound of protest from anyone in the room but was met with silence. Each one of them sat in their chair, eyes meticulously examining you with their primal gaze. No one even dared to object to Asahi's proposal of testing your worth publicly. 

The feeling of his calloused hands starting to move brought your attention back to the main perpetrator before you. 

Slowly, his hands brushed your sides, following the natural curve of your body, and eventually meeting your thighs. You flinched as his cold rings reached your heated body due to its stark contrast in temperature. His digits began to graze down your legs in a painstakingly slow motion as if it was necessary that he didn't miss even a fraction of your skin. 

Once reaching your knees, his hands roughly pushed your legs apart and you squealed in surprise. The hem of your dress rose to topple behind your raised knees, and the apex of your thighs was finally exposed to him. 

The black lace material of your panties felt tight against your pelvis. Due to its material, there was nothing much left to the imagination. Each ridge and fold of your pussy teased anyone who bore witness to it, and you could do nothing to prevent it. 

A low rumble resounded from the man spreading you open. His eyes fixated on your covered sex with a stare that you could detect as approval. 

"Wait, sto-"

You were cut off by the tall man pushing you so you laid flat on your back on the glossy surface, and he spread you even further, your knees almost meeting the tabletop. Looking at you with a glare, he picked up the gun again, thumb slowly reaching behind it. 

*click*

He had removed the safety.

The metal object was now set and prepared to end anyone's life at any moment with a small pressure of the holder's index finger. Specifically yours. 

Slowly, he raised the barrel to rest in the middle of your forehead. "I told you to behave."

Stricken with fear, you could only nod as a response. Once given the answer he wanted, the gun started a slow track down your body like his hands had done previously. Grazing past your cheek, down your neck, and then down the valley of your cleavage. You shivered at the feeling of the cold metal stroking your body. 

He dug the barrel onto your right nipple with an easy nudge, already hard from the frigid air of the room. You mewled at the odd sensation as the gun continued to massage the sensitive bud. 

"She sings nicely, sir.." A bold voice broke the silence between the men you had almost forgotten. Asahi only smirked and hummed in soft agreement. While the barrel switched focus to your other neglected nipple, his other unoccupied hand rose to graze the hem of your panties, surveying how the material laid against your hot skin.

You didn't know how to react. His touch was purposeful but soft. All other experiences with previous men were rough and sloppy, much different from the feeling the man in front of you provided. Fear and anxiety were still instilled in your entire being because your life could be taken instantly; however, the experience was yet to be downright distasteful. His touch was experienced and precise, which was something you had not experienced before. 

You fool. 

Your attention was immediately brought back to reality when a thick digit began to trace the folds of your hidden sex. You held your breath, hoping to conceal any involuntary sounds that could escape from you.

"Oh no, you don't. Didn't you hear him? Go ahead...sing louder for us".

With that, the finger tracing you began to rub your pulsing bundle of nerves, your cunt becoming more sensitive with each stroke. The sound you were repressing echoed in the air in the form of a soft moan. 

"Yes, just like that."

Putting the gun down and stopping the abuse of your nipples, Asahi moved his hands to your bottom to pull the lace off your form and down your already shaking legs. The exposure to the cold, dense air of the room hit your cunt immediately, and the fingers returned to rub at your most sensitive parts. "Ah~"

Slow circles were alternated between fast ones, as if testing what got you to react and what didn't, like testing a toy. Glancing up at the owner of the hand, you stared at him with lidded eyes. However, his eyes didn't meet yours this time and instead were focused on your slowly dampening sex. The other hand, that wasn't focused on your clit, moved to stroke your hole with two large fingers. 

Up and down. Up and down. He teased you. 

Another whimper escaped you as the anticipation almost broke you. But that didn't last long when Asahi's head inched closer to your sex, and he spits directly into your cunt. 

Not even having time to react, two fingers plunged into you and curled to graze your inner walls. At the unexpected intrusion, your body slightly curled in reaction, and your eyes squeezed closed.

"For a whore, you're strangely still tight." He mused and began to pump the fingers in and out of you, not stopping the ministrations on your sensitive bud. His thumb circled your clit continuously, causing it to ache from sensitivity lightly.

"A- Ahh! That's-" Your response was cut off by the sudden increase of speed of Asahi's fingers on you. With the piercing gazes of the audience watching you and how skillful the mob bosses' fingers were in making you sing, it wasn't a surprise when a feeling at the pit of your stomach began to develop. The pace of his fingers was savage. Once he had scraped your g-spot, you screamed, no longer caring who heard you.

"I'm gonna. I'm gonna-" 

Just before your climax, Asahi retracted his fingers from you, and you instinctively let out a whine at the loss of stimulation. The look in his eyes was unreadable once again as he stood once again to his full height. 

Fingers sticky from your slick, he brought them to his face to gaze at the fluid strung between his spread fingers and dappling his upper wrist, thick drops of slick falling down to the table. "A taste test is necessary for the inspection as well, correct?" 

You didn't know if he was talking to himself or the others in the room. 

Unexpectedly, he turned towards the man in the chair to his right. The broad-shouldered man with cropped black hair jumped at this, and his eyes widened in bewilderment. "Sir-"

Before he could let out a sentence, the fingers covered in your slick were forced into the mouth of the unexpecting man. Everyone in the room, including yourself, jumped in surprise at the boss's action. 

"Tell me, Daichi, is the offering's taste satisfactory?"

Asahi's fingers left the man's mouth, and the man's, who you now knew as Daichi, lips almost followed them involuntarily as if wanting more. After recovering from his shock, he looked back at the taller man who impatiently waited for his response. 

"It is...gratifying, sir." Asahi hummed in approval once again and turned back to you. Thinking it was over and you had passed, you sighed in relief. 

"Now, we will resume" Taking your spread legs, he spun you around, so your sex was exposed to the other eight sets of eyes. 

"What boss would I be if I didn't accept the opinions of my colleagues?" 

Pushing the flimsy straps from your shoulders, the thin fabric fell to expose your chest as well. As if you couldn't be more embarrassed, this man had made it even worse. Like a child displaying his new toy, he flaunted and presented you to his peers. 

His left hand rose to grope your right breast as he embraced you from behind in another vice grip, while his right hand took three fingers and plunged them deep into your sopping cunt once again. 

This resulted in a loud pornographic moan to emerge from your throat, and you unconsciously leaned back into the chest of the man. Your breathing was heavy, and your eyes started to water at the intense, torturous pleasures enacted on your body. You were forced to gaze at the fixated stares at your most vulnerable state through your teary eyes. The reactions were varied- a couple of the men wore flat expressions void of any emotions while others held looks of maybe lust or surprise. However, they all shared the mutual, hyper-focused concentration dedicated to assessing your performance. 

Asahi fervently moved his fingers in and out of you at an unforgiving pace. The three thick fingers, caressing and curling to reach every sensitive spot inside of you, generated numerous loud moans from your lips. As added stimulation, his palm fell to knead your clit as well. You could feel your fluids drip lower until they pooled onto the table under you, a small puddle made from your arousal steadily growing. 

With the combination of his fingers thrusting inside you, the pressure on your clit, and the pinching of your solid nipples, your climax came fast and hard. Your vision went white as your head whipped to the ceiling at the severe feeling of pleasure. 

However, Asahi didn't stop there. Not stopping his pace, he continued his ministrations on your already overstimulated sex. 

"Wait-"

*SMACK*

"I'm not done yet." He harshly grunted in your ear after sternly bringing his palm to your now stinging ass.

Tears were streaming down your face by now, and you were on the brink of losing your mind. The hand that was on your breast dropped and instead started to rub fast circles into your clit.

You let out a high pitched combination of a squeal and whine at the insane stimulation he was enacting on your shaking body. Your legs lifted as an attempt to try to withdraw from even the slightest movement. However, it only resulted in Asahi letting go for a moment to wrap his arm under your knee to support it in the air, and continuing the presentation. 

You were forced to cum by his hands again, and again, and again. 

By the time he moved away from you, you were a slobbering heaving mess for everyone to witness. Your mind was fuzzy from the event, and you had long stopped thinking after the third orgasm. 

"Well then, men, what is your verdict?" Asahi wiped his hands on the skirt of your dress.

You couldn't overhear their opinions before your body slumped, and you fell into darkness, your legs still trembling weakly.

\---

After the embarrassing 'assessment' on whether or not you were a worthy offering, you found yourself chained by the ankle to the bedpost of a satin-covered king-sized bed, decorated in multitudes of feather stuffed pillows. The chain was long enough to allow you to wander the room and access the bathroom while remaining attached. 

You didn't know what to think about your situation. Nothing particularly wrong has happened to you, but you definitely couldn't consider yourself free. When you were told you were being sold, you prepared to live a life of pain and torture until your body eventually gave up. 

Not live day to day aimlessly in a lavish bedroom...

You hadn't had any interaction with Asahi since the demonstration, and you couldn't tell if you disliked that or not. The only other presence of human interaction was when someone came in to give you food. You didn't recognize the individuals, and they never stayed long enough for you to find out. 

However, today was different.

Instead of an unknown individual coming in to hand over your meal of the evening, a familiar face popped in through the door's crack. 

"Hello!"

You were startled to see Sugawara walk into your room with the usual tray of food in his hands.

"Sir? What are you-" you stood up from your bed in confusion. 

"Oh! no need to call me Sir, if you'd like, you can call me Suga." He laughed lightly and brought his hand up to rub the nape of his neck. "I'm not supposed to be here, but I thought you might like some familiar company!"

The edge of your lips almost quipped at his words, but you immediately frowned, realizing what he said at the beginning of his second sentence. "What do you mean you're not supposed to be in here?"

"Technically, no one is allowed to see you or come into this room. Boss' orders. But I couldn't help but think you'd be lonely not being able to talk to anyone…" 

You stared at his sheepish grin. A small amount of guilt formed in your chest at the thought of him being caught and possibly… punished for being there. 

"You need to leave before someone catches you."

"It's ok, no one-" He was cut off by the door swinging open, and another individual walked in. 

Shit.

Standing at the doorway was the exact person you hadn't seen in days. Dressed in a red button-up and pressed black slacks, Asahi stood at the doorway brows coming together in slowly brewing turbulence. 

The three of you stood there frozen for the next few moments, different thoughts running through each individual. Sugawara looked at Asahi in surprise, while you stood shellshocked in fear. The sharp gaze alternating between you and the other male beside you was unreadable. 

"Hey, boss! You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow!" Suga nervously chuckled with a strained smile on his face.

Asahi stood silent, staring at the grey-haired male for a few more short moments before responding.

"And that means you could disobey my order and enter this room..?" He slowly fully enters the bedroom to tower over the shorter male. 

"No sir-"

Disregarding him, he turned towards you, and you jumped at his brooding gaze. 

"Nothing happened." He slowly started walking towards you. "He just came in to give me my food because he thought I was lonely-"

The back of your knees met the edge of the bed, and you stumbled onto the plush sheets. It didn't seem like he accepted your explanation and proceeded to grab your wrist so you couldn't run away. 

Still holding onto you, he turned back to look at Sugawara and sighed in irritation. "The one thing I told you not to do, and you fucking do it."

With his other hand, Asahi flipped your nightdress higher, and a feeling of embarrassment rushed through you, similar to what you felt in the meeting room days before. 

"Why is it hard to believe you came here to give the pet her food innocently?"

"What do you mean? Why else would I be here."

Asahi growled in developing anger, and the grip further tightened on your wrist. 

He scoffed. "You wanted to sample her yourself, didn't you?"

You froze and looked at the other male as well with a look of betrayal. Again, you were proven a fool to think there was a chance for you to make a friend in your position. A glimpse of panic flashed across Sugawara's face before he moved to try to defend himself further. 

While distracted by the betrayal you felt, you missed Asahi grabbing the chain attached to your ankle, collecting it, and attaching it to the bed frame, so your movement was limited. With a push on your sternum, you fell once again against the sheets, and your knees were pushed apart. 

"Come here." Asahi grabbed Sugawara's collar and shoved him closer to your form. "You wanted a taste...go ahead".

Gripping the back of his scalp and wrapping his fingers in his hair, he pushed the man's face right in front of your clothed cunt. You could feel his wavering breath on your thighs, and his nose was only an inch away from its destination.

"Come on; you wanted this, right?" You could tell Asahi's anger was becoming more and more apparent. 

With a final push of his scalp, Sugawara's nose found its destination directly into the folds of your sex, and you gasped. Restricted by only the thin material of your panties, you could quickly feel his hot gasps gingerly taking in your scent. 

You looked down to peer at the man who was being pushed into you. With a surprise, you watched as the silver-haired man submitted and earnestly started to inhale the small allowance he was given. Like a starved man finally given a morsel of food, he ravaged for anything he could get while low groans emanate from his throat. 

This seemed to aggravate Asahi further. 

Just as he opened his mouth to get a taste, a strangled cry replaced Sugawara's moans as Asahi ripped him away with a forceful yank at his scalp. "Son of a-"

"Son of what?" Asahi growled, daring him to finish his curse. The latter male immediately shut his mouth. "Go on, finish it."

"Boss, I didn't mean to." 

Asahi never relented his grip on the man. "You come in here, against my orders, froth at my property like a hound in a rut, and now you attempt to curse at me as if I am the one in the wrong?"

He stared at him down. "How bold of you, Sugawara." 

With another cry of pain from Sugawara, Asahi wrenched him towards the door and hurled him out. You could hear Asahi's labored breaths as he slammed the door shut, leaving only the two of you in the bedroom. His ring littered fingers reached into his mane to brush back his locks with an exasperated sigh before turning his attention to you. 

You had never seen this expression on his face. His brows were firmly creased, eyes reflecting a furious rage on his usually stoic face, and a permanent frown rested on his pink lips. "Now pumpkin...what to do with you."

You whimpered pitifully, "I didn't do anything."

"This isn't how I planned my first night back from my business trip out of the country." He started to roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt. "To discover one of my most trusted subordinates decided to make a move on my toy."

"And now I'm mad."

Roughly, he grabbed your neck, and his lips met yours with a rugged kiss. It took you a moment to realize what was happening but eventually found yourself following his rhythm in the sinful dance. 

He pulled away only to spit in your mouth. The foreign substance rested at the base of your tongue, and he held your jaw open to examining it.

"Swallow it."

You obeyed, the fluid flowing down your throat with a small gulp. 

His tongue found its way into your mouth as his calloused fingers on your neck moved to the front with a firm squeeze. He barely allowed you to catch your breath, and the continuous pressure on the sides of your throat initiated the edges of your vision to darken slowly. 

He finally pulled away, and your lungs delightedly welcomed the air back into your chest. A string of saliva still connected your bruising lips, and the two of you shared a heated stare. Heat pooled in your stomach as you gazed at him. Your mind became blank, and all you could focus on were the hazel eyes that looked back at you. 

You heard the jingle of his buckle before you saw it.

Unraveling the belt from his waist, he moved to wrap it around your wrists, binding you for his bidding even further. 

"On your knees."

Immediately you found yourself off the bed. Your knees dug into the complicatedly designed rug spread on the wooden floorboards. In front of you, dark slacks still covered Asahi's pelvis, a sizable tent apparent. "Take them off."

Your bound hands reached for his zipper but were slapped away.

"With your mouth." 

You gawked at him but refrained from disobeying. This was your punishment. 

Carefully, your jaw unhinged, never breaking eye contact with him as your teeth delicately gripped the zipper to unzip him. Once unzipped, the slacks fell to the ground in front of you. The only barrier between your lips and his cock now was the soft material of his underwear. 

Without hesitance, your teeth grasped onto his elastic waistband and dragged them down, barely grazing his almost revealed cock. Once released, his sizable length bounced up and hit the underside of his abdomen. 

You couldn't help but stare for a moment. He was the largest you'd seen before, which honestly slightly frightened you. 

"Go on slut, do what you're good at."

You started with a long slow lick from the base of his cock to his pink tip, dipping to lap at the culminating precum at the top. You suckled a bit longer at his advice before finally enveloping him within your mouth. 

Your efforts were met with a low groan from the man before you.

Little by little, you received more of him into your mouth and down your throat. Despite taking in as much as you could allow into you, you still couldn't fit all of him without gagging due to his length. "Yes...just like that." 

The words of encouragement roused you to start bobbing your head on his member. From his growing groans and the hands now resting on your scalp, you assumed you were doing well. His fingers traveled through your hair as you continued to suck him off at a moderate pace. 

However, the caressing fingers turned into a vice grip, as the strands attached to your head threaded around his fingers to take control of the pace. With a rough tug, he forced you to take the rest of his length, and you gagged in alarm at the sudden stretch of your unprepared throat. His grip on your head allowed him to move faster and deeper into your throat at an unrelenting pace, and your eyes started to water in pain. You attempted to regulate your breaths, but his relentless thrusting almost made it impossible. All you could do was sit there, saliva dripping down your chin and neck, and use your throat like a personal cocksleeve. 

Just as you thought you were about to pass out, he pulled away from you, and heavy coughs erupted from your chest. Before you could pull away, the grip in your hair moved to grab your jaw to face him again. Through your watering eyes, you watched him pump his length as he let out a series of moans in front of you. 

"Open."

You weakly opened your mouth just as spurts of his cum rained onto your tongue and your face. Accepting it, you closed your mouth once again to swallow his bitter taste. 

Without taking a break, he hoisted you to your feet and back to the bed, not noticing him rip off his shirt and grab something from the pocket of his discarded slacks. 

Wrapping an arm around your waist, he hoisted you into his lap, with your back to his chest, and your legs are thrown over his spread thighs. "Look at yourself, pumpkin."

Looking up, you were met with your fucked out reflection. 

In front of the two of you stood a large mirror mounted to the wall. The reflected image hid nothing from you, and your bodies were lewdly displayed for you to see. Despite the man behind you already being naked, you realized you had yet to be undressed. 

A small gleam caught your attention at the corner of your eye.

Through the reflection, you could see him pull out the object he retrieved before situating himself. In his hand was a small pocket knife with a silver handle. The chilling terror you had felt before returned, and you cried out in protest. 

"Don't move, and you won't get nicked." He growled before reaching up to squeeze you by the neck once again. 

Nonchalantly, the knife skimmed your shoulder before finding itself under the right strap of your nightdress. The sharpened side of the blade turned upwards, and with an easy flick, it had sliced right through the material, which caused you to jump. He did the same to the other strap and proceeded to rip away the flimsy article of clothing. Once the material hiding your body was removed, you were left in only your panties. 

Like how he did with the gun, the blade traced each ridge and every hill of your body. If Asahi were to apply a slight increase of pressure, you were sure it would have sliced straight through your delicate skin to draw shapes of blood in its path. You could only watch as the blade traced across your stomach. "Now, pay close attention."

You could only watch, trying to stay still as possible so you wouldn’t be lacerated. With the tip of the blade, he started to draw out letters on the surface of your skin, still not breaking the skin. 

_ A….S….A....H....I…. _

"Asahi.." You could only manage a small whisper due to the clamp of his fingers across your windpipe. 

You could see him slightly smirk in the mirror. "And who is that to you?"

You thought for a moment. Your eyes met his as you stared at him in the mirror. You observed every single one of the features that you had almost forgotten since you had last seen him. He greatly intimidated you. Sometimes scared you, but as you mulled over it longer, you concluded he was nothing compared to any other man or woman you had previously accompanied. 

The last grip on the withering dignity you had desperately held onto slipped from your fingers in surrender as your next words left your lips.

" _ My master _ …"

"Good girl." Asahi quickly used the knife to slice off your lacy underwear and discarded both items onto the bed sheets beside you. Your body shivered as the cold air of the room hit your naked body. With your entire body now exposed, there was nothing you could hide from him. You were now entirely his for taking.

Asahi let out a pleased hum as he gazed down at you. Letting go of your throat, he snaked both arms under your knees and allowed his cock to rub against your glistening sex. 

"You see that? That is the cock that is finally going to take you. Oh, you were already mine the minute those bastards handed you over, but with this…" His cock slapped against your entrance. "You will be properly molded to my shape, and your body will learn only to crave me...and no one else." 

He lifted you slightly, and you shook in fear of the impending pain of your purity finally being taken. "Because you've been good, I'll go slow. Now count for me pet."

Raising you above his cock, he slowly nestled it between your folds, and you couldn't look away as he started to sink you down on him. 

"One...two..a-ahh~! T-three..hnng..!" Despite only having a few inches in, the uncomfort and slight pain of the penetration was already apparent. Although you had experienced the intrusion of fingers before, nothing could ever compare to the stretch and adjustment your body had to make to take in Asahi's length. 

“Mmm~..f-fou-r...five...a-ahhg..six!” Your eyes started to tear. 

"Halfway there pumpkin..keep going." 

"Seven..eigh-ah! E-eight...nine...t-ten..." The stretch was almost unbearable now, and he had yet to bottom out yet. "I-I can't! Master pleas-"

"You're almost there. You can do it." He hummed into your hair, and a hand went to provide a painful slap to your ass. "Don't test my patience…"

Somehow the added stimulation allowed you to take more of him in. 

"Ahh~eleven..t-twelve!"

When the final number left your lips, you were harshly slammed down to take all of him in. Stars filled your vision as you came just from the sensation alone. 

Only taking a few moments to calm down and adjust, Asahi grasped onto you tighter and began pounding up into you relentlessly. Your mewls and cries echoed off the bedroom walls, but no one could aid you from the overwhelming stimulation. It was only you and him, wound in an erotic rhythm of pleasure. 

"That's i-it. Yes..you look so good squeezing my cock like t-that." Asahi groaned into the nape of your neck before bearing his teeth to nip at the sensitive spot on your neck harshly. "Louder for me, pumpkin. Moan out the name you belong to. Scream it. Let everyone know in this fucking building who you belong to. Who's toy, are you?"

"Y-ours Master! Yes!" You screamed.

"Forget every single hand that touched you before me. Engrain in your mind the pleasure you can only feel from this cock pounding into your pussy. How these fingers make you squirm like no other.."

With that, his other hand reached for your bundle of nerves and frantically started rubbing circles that made your back arch back against him. "Too much!"

"Take it."

Your second orgasm tore through you with a violent snap in your gut, this one much more intense than the last. 

"You can take one more."

He pushed you onto your hands and knees on the floor in front of the mirror, making sure you were still watching every deed he performed on your already spent body. With a hand on your back, he pushed you further into the ground with your ass in the air presented to him, before slamming into you. 

"Aghhh~!"

You stared at your reflection in the mirror. The person looking back at you seemed almost unrecognizable. Saliva dripped from your jaw's hinge as continuous moans and screams fell from your lips in a song composed of every feeling the man behind you elicited. 

Looking up, you changed your gaze to examine the man pounding into you from behind. His brows were still creased in concentration, his hands gripping firmly on the sides of your waist, and his chest huffing to catch up with his heavy breathing and groans. 

"Cum with me."

He leaned over your back to completely embrace you, not stopping his rapid pace. One reached down to rub your abused clit once again, and the other formed two fingers to reach into your mouth. 

You groaned around his fingers as they kept your mouth open, and you stared at each other in the mirror. 

"Now!"

You both came at the same time, your vision going completely white while you felt his seed pump into you. You clenched, milking his cock further, and he moaned. 

He slowly let you go and slid out of you, invoking you to whimper at the feeling of no longer feeling so full. As your limbs gave out against the carpet, you could feel his fluids slowly drip from your cunt, and the scene was blatantly erotic. 

Suddenly, the sound of a shrill ringtone resonated in the room, drowning out the heavy breaths that encompassed the room previously. 

Asahi moved to retrieve the device from the other pocket of his abandoned slacks. 

"Talk." You watched him from the other side of the room, still too exhausted to move. "Yes, I've come to my decision."

Your eyes widened. 

"Proceed with the extermination of the Uchida Corporation." The mafia boss glanced at you "No, the offering was satisfactory enough; however, they underestimated me if they thought that kissing my ass would save them. Continue on schedule and proceed with what was planned."

He stalked towards you and grabbed your jaw in the palm, wiping the excess saliva from your lips with his thumb.

"But before, make sure to thank them for me. I will be using this gift very often." 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH IM FREAKING OUT!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my first ever fic! I wasn't planning on joining the event but after some encouragement, I decided to give it a try! 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my dear friend Chi who I care dearly about and the reason I chose to write Asahi. Most of the content/kinks were requested by her so I apologize if it isn't for everyone! 
> 
> Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
